


Umowa

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Therapy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Peter Parker ma dwadzieścia lat, przeżył więcej, niż przeciętny człowiek w jego wieku, ale to nie znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku. Okazuje się, że nie tylko u niego.PEWNE SPOJLERY DO ENDGAMEANGST, wspomniana próba gwałtu, wspomniana śmierć postaci. Dużo osobistego spojrzenia na Petera i Bucky'ego, oparte tylko na filmach+ dużo własnych headcanonów.Wolałam też dodać w tagach "rape/non con" na wszelki wypadek, chociaż właściwie jest tylko o tym wspomniane.





	Umowa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Akcja dzieje się kilka lat po Endgame, z tą różnicą, że Tony stracił rękę ale żyje. A „naprawianie” Bucky’ego dzieje się dopiero po Thanosie. Ignoruję też to, co zrobił Steve, uznajmy, że po prostu oddał kamienie i grzecznie wrócił. Peter ma dwadzieścia lat i studiuje.  
Poza tym nie mam pojęcia, jak wygląda prawdziwa terapia, bo (na szczęście) nie musiałam z niej korzystać, więc jeśli zrobiłam coś źle, to proszę o informację.  
Szczerze mówiąc, trochę boję się to wrzucać, ale na wattpadzie już wisi, więc niech będzie też tutaj.

\- Nie potrafię z nim rozmawiać – rzucił zrezygnowany Steve wchodząc do salonu.  
\- Z kim? – zainteresował się Peter. Rogers spojrzał na niego i rozpromienił się na moment zanim zamknął go w lekkim uścisku.  
\- Peter! Kiedy wróciłeś? – zapytał.  
\- Jakąś godzinę temu? Tony powiedział, że musi coś skończyć w warsztacie a jeśli tam przyjdę, to nigdy tego nie zrobi, więc siedzę tutaj. Wcześniej była tu Natasha i Thor, ale gdzieś zniknęli – odparł chłopak. – Więc... z kim nie potrafisz rozmawiać?  
\- Chodzi o Bucky'ego – westchnął Steve.  
\- Myślałem, że Shuri go naprawiła – Parker zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Naprawiła to takie nieprzyjemne słowo kiedy mówisz o człowieku – mruknął Rogers. – Ale nie chodzi o to. Jest... zachowuje się, jakby był w depresji. Nie potrafię do niego dotrzeć.  
\- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać – stwierdził Peter.  
\- Prawdopodobnie nawet ci nie otworzy, wpuszcza tylko mnie i czasem Natashę – Steve wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale będzie musiał wysłuchać tego, co mówię pod drzwiami – odparł chłopak z uśmiechem. – Chcę chociaż spróbować, wróciłem po czterech miesiącach i on jako jedyny jeszcze się nie przywitał.  
Rogers parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Powodzenia – rzucił tylko.  
Peter skończył liceum i poszedł na studia (oczywiście na MIT śladami „ojca") i pojawiał się w wieży dość rzadko. Oczywiście miał samochód, ale weekendy wolał spędzać w laboratorium albo z Nedem kosztując „studenckiego życia". Nie zrezygnował z bycia Spidermanem i kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja Tony zgarniał go z akademika na misję.  
Stanął pod drzwiami Bucky'ego i zapukał.  
\- Idź stąd, Steve! – usłyszał.  
\- To ja, Peter – odpowiedział chłopak. – Wróciłem z MIT a ty nawet się nie przywitałeś.  
\- Wynoś się!  
\- Ouch, to było niemiłe – rzucił. – Hej, chcę tylko porozmawiać, wpuść mnie.  
Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, ale nie zamierzał poddawać się tak łatwo.  
\- Panie Barnes? – powiedział niepewnie, i wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.  
\- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić – syknął wściekle Barnes.  
\- Myślisz, że nikt nie jest w stanie cię zrozumieć?! – warknął Peter. – Zawsze tak jest, zawsze wszystkim się tak wydaje, że są sami na tym świecie z takim problemem i obwiniają wszystkich o to, że nikt ich nie rozumie, mimo że nie chcą dać się zrozumieć!  
Bucky patrzył na niego przez moment, a potem otworzył szerzej drzwi.  
\- Właź – rzucił. Peter ogłosił małe zwycięstwo i podążył za nim do pokoju, zamykając drzwi.  
\- Co, Steve już się poskarżył? –zapytał nieprzyjemnie siadając przy stole. Peter stanął na środku pokoju i założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Dziwisz się? Chce ci pomóc, wszyscy chcą.  
\- Mnie się nie da pomóc!  
\- Znowu to samo! – Parker uderzył pięścią w stół, przy którym siedział Barnes.- Boże, James, zachowujesz się jak dziecko! Ciągle tylko „nikt mnie nie rozumie", „mnie się nie da pomóc"! A próbowałeś chociaż im na to pozwolić? No właśnie.  
\- Nie wiesz jak to jest!  
\- Co, myślisz, że ty jeden na tym świecie czułeś się jak gówno?!  
Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i nie wyglądał, jakby chciał go wyrzucić z pokoju. Wydawał się... zaintrygowany?  
\- Nie mówię, że rozumiem, co przeszedłeś, bo to logiczne, że nie. Ale nie jesteś jedyną osobą na świecie, która przeszła piekło. I ci ludzie jakoś żyją, jakoś sobie radzą, są szczęśliwi.  
\- Dlaczego czułeś się jak gówno?  
\- Co? – Peter zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Słyszałeś.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi?  
\- Jeśli mi powiesz, ja powiem tobie dlaczego się tak zachowuję. Umowa? – Bucky nie spuszczał z niego twardego spojrzenia kiedy wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Peter spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale w końcu uścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- Umowa – powiedział. Barnes kiwnął głową.  
\- Siadaj – powiedział, mając na myśli drugie krzesło stojące przy stole , ale Peter wybrał podłogę. Usiadł pod ścianą i podciągnął kolana do klatki piersiowej.  
\- Mam dwadzieścia lat i nieleczony zespół stresu pourazowego – powiedział. – Kiedy miałem cztery lata, moi rodzice zginęli, kiedy miałem czternaście, zginął mój wuj, który mnie wychowywał, a ja zostałem pieprzonym pająkiem. Na początku wydawało mi się, że to będzie super, jak przygoda. Że zostanę superbohaterem na miarę Iron Mana, albo Kapitana Ameryki. Że może przestanę być w szkole popychadłem. Wiesz, że jeden chłopak próbował mnie zgwałcić w szkolnym kiblu? Miał na imię Eugene, ale wszyscy wołali na niego Flash. Nękał mnie odkąd pamiętam, nazywał „Penis Parker", wyzywał moją ciotkę, moich rodziców, mówił, że na pewno żyją, tylko nie chcieli się zajmować takim nieudacznikiem jak ja. Wtedy, kiedy próbował... gdybym nie był Spidermanem, pewnie nie udałoby mi się uciec. Wypadłem wtedy z tej łazienki w naderwanej koszulce i podbiegłem do pierwszego nauczyciela. I wiesz, co usłyszałem? Że szukam uwagi, i że powinienem go PRZEPROSIĆ za mówienie czegoś takiego.  
\- Peter...  
\- Chcesz słuchać czy nie? – Peter podniósł na niego zimny wzrok, a Bucky kiwnął głową i zamilkł. Parker wziął głębszy oddech i kontynuował.  
\- Miałem piętnaście lat, kiedy Tony wciągnął mnie w tą waszą wojnę domową. I znowu pomyślałem, że mogę być kimś... ale nie byłem. Starałem się być przyjaznym pajączkiem z sąsiedztwa, nikomu się nie narażać, ale wtedy pojawił się Vulture. Chwyciłem się tego jak jakiejś pieprzonej szansy na podskok w hierarchii a jedyne co dostałem to wściekłość Tony'ego bo go nie posłuchałem i znowu prawie zginęli ludzie. Zabrał mi strój i kazał się nie wtrącać, ale oczywiście, że nie mogłem go posłuchać. Skończyło się tym, że Vulture zrzucił na mnie budynek. Byłem pewien, że tam zginę, że nikt się już nie dowie, że ten głupi Parker był jednocześnie Spidermanem, którego Nowy Jork kochał. Ale z tego też wyszedłem prawie bez szwanku. Ha – Peter parsknął śmiechem. – Bez szwanku fizycznego, ale psychicznie już wtedy byłem po części wrakiem. I wtedy pojawił się Thanos. Złapałem się tego jak kolejnej szansy, na udowodnienie swojej wartości, bo nie potrafię uwierzyć, że w ogóle jestem coś wart, kolejna rzecz, którą zawdzięczam Flashowi. I co? Skończyło się na pięciu latach przeżywania w kółko i w kółko śmierci wszystkich was na tej cholernej planecie albo w Wakandzie albo w Nowym Jorku... Wszyscy umierali, widziałem to na własne oczy i nie mogłem zrobić nic, bo tak naprawdę mnie tam nawet nie było. A potem, kiedy wróciłem i liczyłem, że jakoś się ułoży, jakby nie było dość, May potrącił jakiś pijany kierowca.  
\- Pamiętasz, te pięć lat? – zapytał Bucky.  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam, ty nie?  
Barnes potrząsnął głową.  
\- Z tego co wiem, nikt nie pamięta. Oprócz Strange'a, ale on i tak już to widział. Dla reszty te pięć lat to była ciemna plama, jakby mrugnięcie.  
\- I pewnie... nie czułeś tego całego... rozpadania się, prawda?  
\- Nie, nie czułem – odparł mężczyzna. – A ty?  
\- Każdą sekundę. Bolało jak diabli – wyszeptał Peter. Wbił wzrok w podłogę i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Bucky również milczał, nie wiedział, czy chłopak będzie chciał mówić coś jeszcze. W końcu Parker podniósł wzrok na niego.  
\- Twoja kolej – powiedział. – Umowa to umowa.  
Jego głos był zupełnie spokojny i Barnes był tym niemal przerażony. Kiwnął tylko głową.  
\- Shuri pozbyła się zimowego, ale to nic nie zmieniło – powiedział. – Mam wrażenie, że tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Kiedy on tam był... Miałem błogosławioną amnezję, nie pamiętał prawie nic z tego, co robiłem dla Hydry. A teraz Zimowego nie ma, ale wszystko, co robił jest tutaj – Bucky dotknął swojego czoła. – Noc w noc, czasem w ciągu dnia powraca to, co robił... co robiłem. Każda ofiara, każda śmierć. Wszystko jest tu zapisane i odtwarza się jak zdarta płyta. Czasem jedno słowo, które wypowie ktoś w wieży potrafi wywołać atak paniki, kiedy się duszę i nie mogę złapać oddechu, kiedy mam wrażenie, że umieram, jednocześnie boleśnie wiedząc, że umieranie nie jest takie łatwe i czasami nawet tego żałuję. Nie wiesz, ile razy stałem na górze i zastanawiałem się, czy ktokolwiek by płakał gdybym skoczył.  
\- Wiesz, że tak – powiedział Peter.  
\- Wiem. Ale to nie pomaga.  
Bucky umilkł, jakby szukał właściwych słów by kontynuować.  
\- Wiem, że nie było ci łatwo, widziałem to, kiedy tu byłem. Ale teraz to coś innego, prawda? – Peter mówił łagodnie, jakby zwracał się do dziecka, ale Barnes zdawał się tego nie zauważać.  
\- Byliśmy na misji. Nie chciałem jechać, ale nie chciałem ich zostawiać z tym samych. Zszedłem do podziemi i... była tam dziewczynka. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale... ona walczyła jak ja. Wszczepili dzieciakowi program zimowego żołnierza, rozumiesz? Użyłem sputnika, ale nie zadziałał... ona już bardziej była zimowym niż człowiekiem. A ja po prostu skręciłem jej kark podczas walki. Kiedy Steve zszedł tam do mnie, powiedziałem, że już nie żyła, nie wiem, czy mi uwierzył, czy chciał mi wierzyć. Od tego czasu nie mogę spojrzeć nawet na siebie w lustrze.  
\- Gdyby ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę, gdyby ktoś cię zabił podczas gdy Zimowy miał nad tobą kontrolę, miałbyś o to pretensje?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, bronił się...  
\- Więc dlaczego masz pretensje do siebie? – Peter wstał z podłogi.  
\- Bo to inna sytuacja! Ona nie miała nawet dwunastu lat!  
\- I co z tego?! Sytuacja jest dokładnie taka sama, po jednej jest Zimowy, po drugiej człowieka, który się broni. Próbowałeś ją uśpić, nie udało się. Gdybyś jej nie zabił, ona prawdopodobnie zabiłaby ciebie i resztę drużyny. Zrobiłeś to, co było słuszne.  
\- Więc dlaczego nie potrafię na siebie spojrzeć?! Dlaczego siedzę tu sam bo boję się, że któregoś dnia nie wytrzymam i powiem o tym komuś, i mnie znienawidzą?! Dlaczego boję się zamknąć oczy?!  
\- Wiesz, co jest jedyną rzeczą, którą zostawił Ci zimowy? Bałagan. Zostawił ci jeden wielki pieprzony bałagan w głowie. Sprawił, że sam jesteś jednym wielkim bałaganem. I teraz masz dwa wyjścia. Albo pozwolisz, żeby ta góra śmieci cię przysypała, albo ją wyrzucisz.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Wiesz, czemu tu przyjechałem, tak ni z tego ni z owego? Bo dotarło do mnie, że życie od jednego ataku paniki do drugiego to nie jest życie. Stwierdziłem, że muszę znaleźć jakąś pomoc, jakiegoś terapeutę. Dlatego proponuję ci umowę.  
\- Umowę?  
\- Będziesz tam chodził ze mną. Nie mówię, że mamy być tam razem fizycznie, ale zrobimy to obaj. Miesiąc. Po miesiącu...  
\- Każdy z nas może zrezygnować i drugi nie będzie go zatrzymywał - wtrącił Bucky.  
\- A jeśli nie, zawrzemy kolejną umowę na takich samych zasadach - dopowiedział Peter. - Umowa? - zapytał, wyciągając do niego rękę.  
\- Umowa - Bucky uścisnął jego dłoń. Peter poczuł się zmęczony całą tą sytuacją, głównie psychicznie i zamknął na moment oczy. Nagle Barnes otoczył go ramionami, jakby **wiedział**. Parker nagle zaczął łkać niekontrolowanie wtulając twarz w jego pierś.  
\- Hej - usłyszał szept Bucky'ego. - Jestem tu. Jesteśmy w tym razem.  
Minęło sporo czasu zanim Peter uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł się odsunąć.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zapytał Barnesa. Głos miał ochrypnięty, oczy czerwone od płaczu a policzki nadal mokre od łez.  
\- To się wie - powiedział cicho mężczyzna. - Niektóre rany się już nie zaleczą.  
\- Nie - zgodził się Peter. - Ale mogą się zabliźnić. I to będzie musiało nam wystarczyć.  
Przez moment stali tak w milczeniu patrząc na siebie, każdy jakby w swoim świecie. W końcu Peter wyciągnął do niego dłoń.  
\- Wiem, że dawno stąd nie wychodziłeś... od tamtej misji?  
Bucky kiwnął tylko głową.  
\- Spróbujesz teraz?  
Barnes nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili splótł z nim dłonie. Ze strony żadnego z nich nie był to romantyczny gest, to była po prostu kotwica. Tak jakby powtarzali sobie "jesteśmy w tym razem".  
\- Chodź - Peter posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, który tak dziwnie wyglądał na jego twarzy, która nadal nosiła ślady poprzedniego załamania.  
Wyszli z pokoju i ruszyli do salonu, gdzie w tym czasie zdążyli się zebrać wszyscy jej mieszkańcy, łącznie z Tonym.  
\- Tato! - Parker uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Chciał go przytulić, ale zerknął na Bucky'ego, który nadal trzymał jego rękę. Barnes posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
\- Możesz puścić. Nie ucieknę - powiedział cicho. Peter puścił jego dłoń i rzucił się Tony'emu na szyję.  
\- Hej - powiedział.  
\- Hej, młody - odparł Stark. - W porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś płakał.  
\- Słyszałem jakieś krzyki - powiedział Steve. - Chciałem przyjść do Bucky'ego, bo nie było cię dość długo i...  
\- Hej, Barnes, krzyczałeś na mojego dzieciaka? - zapytał groźnie Stark.  
\- Obaj na siebie krzyczeliśmy - odpowiedział Peter. - To była trudna godzina.  
\- Dlaczego? - wtrąciła się Natasha.  
\- To nie jest coś, co mam ochotę powtarzać - uciął Parker. - Tato? Mógłbyś pomóc nam znaleźć jakiegoś dobrego terapeutę?  
\- Dla Barnesa?  
\- Dla nas obu.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz jakieś problemy - powiedział zaniepokojony Stark.  
\- Dobrze się ukrywam - odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami. - Ale potrzebuję pomocy.  
\- Będziemy tam chodzić wspólnie, w tym samym momencie? - zapytał Bucky. - Umowa?  
\- Umowa - Peter uścisnął jego dłoń.  
\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, co takiego się wydarzyło, że potrzebujesz pomocy - odezwał się Tony.  
\- Kiedyś ci powiem, tato - odparł chłopak. - Albo możesz obejrzeć nagranie, FRIDAY na pewno wszystko nagrywała.  
\- Nie chcę dowiadywać się o twoich problemach z nagrania, Peter!  
\- Więc kiedyś ci powiem. Kiedy sam sobie z nimi poradzę, w porządku?  
Tony wyglądał, jakby się wahał, czy się zgodzić czy jednak zażądać odpowiedzi teraz, ale w końcu kiwnął głową i przygarnął chłopaka do siebie.  
\- Ufam ci, młody - powiedział. - I chociaż mi się to nie podoba, poczekam.  
\- Dzięki, tato - odpowiedział Peter. - Tęskniłem za tobą - dodał, wtulając się w niego mocniej.  
\- Teraz będziesz musiał przyjeżdżać częściej - wtrącił Bucky. - Terapia musi być regularnie.  
\- Będę musiał przyjeżdżać w każdy weekend - powiedział Peter. - I w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza.  
***  
Pierwszy miesiąc był trudny. To, że opowiedzieli to sobie nawzajem było jednym, ale to, że musieli opowiadać to obcemu człowiekowi było zupełnie czymś innym.  
Za każdym razem weekend wyglądał tak samo. Peter wracał z uczelni w piątek po południu, a na drugi dzień rano z Buckym jechał na terapię. Śniadaniem i obudzeniem tego drugiego zajmował się ten, który wstał jako pierwszy (w 80% był to Barnes, bo Peterowi zawsze było zbyt mało snu). Przez pierwszy miesiąc Bucky nie chciał wsiadać z Parkerem do samochodu, choć w końcu i tak to robił, ale dopiero na czwartym spotkaniu z terapeutą dowiedział się, że mężczyzna miał złe wspomnienia z autami, do których ciężko było mu się przyznać wcześniej. Od tamtego czasu docierali na miejsce metrem (choć Bucky upierał się, że nie muszą i że da sobie radę).  
Po miesiącu Peter bał się, że Bucky zrezygnuje. On sam był zdeterminowany, choć na razie miał wrażenie, że terapia wszystko skomplikowała. Po czwartym spotkaniu jak zawsze usiedli w kawiarni niedaleko i zamówili dzbanek herbaty (tym razem malinowej – wybór Petera, za każdym razem się zamieniali). Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj milczeli. Parker próbował ująć w słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Umowa? – wypalił w końcu. Bucky podniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Umowa – odpowiedział po prostu.  
***  
Przyszedł grudzień. On i Bucky chodzili na terapię już ponad pół roku i naprawdę było lepiej. Bucky rzadziej miał koszmary, a Peter nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatni raz miał atak paniki. Każda taka rzecz to było małe zwycięstwo nad tym całym bałaganem, który w nich panował. Na ostatnim spotkaniu przed świętami terapeuta dał im zadanie. Nie było to nic dziwnego, bo często dawał im jakieś „zadanie domowe", żeby popracowali nad sobą. Tym razem było inaczej. Ich zadaniem było porozmawianie z najbliższymi o tym, dlaczego zaczęli terapię. Pomimo tego, że było już lepiej, to perspektywa skonfrontowania się ze swoimi lękami przy innych była nieco przerażająca.  
Wrócili do wieży i poprosili, żeby Tony zwołał do salonu wszystkich. Peter usiadł obok Bucky'ego na kanapie i splótł z nim dłonie. Nadal czasem to robili, wciąż jedynie, jako przypomnienie, że są w tym razem, że żaden z nich nie zostawi drugiego. Peter układał sobie w głowie to, co chciał powiedzieć kiedy salon zapełniał się ludźmi. Byli tam wszyscy; Tony i Pepper (bez Morgan, obaj nie chcieli, żeby dziewczynka to słyszała, nawet jeśli była już starsza), Steve, Sam, Natasha z Clintem, Rhodey, doktor Strange, Thor, nawet Scott.  
\- Więc? Po co to wszystko? – zapytał Tony. Peter przełknął ślinę i zaczął mówić.  
\- Terapeuta kazał nam wtajemniczyć w to, co nas do niego skierowało najbliższych.  
\- A ponieważ jesteście moją jedyną rodziną, padło na was – wtrącił Bucky. Próbował rozluźnić atmosferę przed tym, co miało się za chwilę wydarzyć, pomimo tego, że serce waliło mu jak młot i coś w umyśle kazało mu uciekać. Zacisnął mocniej palce na dłoni Petera.  
\- Nie pozwól mi uciec – powiedział niemal szeptem.  
\- Ani ty mnie – odparł równie cicho chłopak.  
\- Niech nikt nam nie przerywa, w porządku? – odezwał się już głośniej Bucky. – I bez tego będzie trudno.  
Barnes zaczął. Może dlatego, że jego historia była krótsza, a może dlatego, że było mu trudniej, że nawet po takim czasie było mu trudno mówić. Pewnie patrzył przed siebie, jego wzrok przesuwał się po twarzach reszty, jakby szukał na nich pogardy. Znalazł tam jedynie współczucie, czasem nawet łzy. Mężczyzna skończył i wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. Udało się, nie przyszedł atak paniki, udało mu się nie załamać w trakcie. To był największy znak, że ta terapia naprawdę przynosi rezultaty.  
Nikt się nie odezwał kiedy Bucky zamilkł, jakby czekali na Petera. Parker potrzebował dłuższej chwili żeby pozbierać myśli, ale kiedy zaczął, słowa płynęły jakby potokiem. Miał łzy w oczach, kiedy wspominał rodziców, Bena i May, głos mu drżał kiedy mówił o Flashu. Prawie zaczął się dusić powietrzem, kiedy zaczął o Vulturze i Thanosie. Kiedy skończył mówić, dopiero wtedy odważył się podnieść na nich wzrok. Tony, ten człowiek, którego nigdy nie widział płaczącego, miał ślady łez na policzkach, Pepper łkała cicho, reszta patrzyła na niego w szoku.   
\- Twoje życie jest naprawdę popieprzone, co? – odezwał się nagle Sam i zabrzmiało to tak... łatwo, że Peter po prostu się roześmiał. I nie była to reakcja nerwowa, po prostu poczuł się o kilkanaście kilo lżejszy kiedy wszyscy, których kochał byli obok i wreszcie wiedzieli, co miał w głowie.  
\- Mogę cię przytulić? – zapytała Pepper. Parker kiwnął głową, a kobieta wstała z miejsca i objęła go mocno.  
\- Teraz nie mamy już żadnych tajemnic – odezwał się Bucky.  
\- To dobrze? – spytał Peter.  
\- Zobaczymy – odparł mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami. – Hej, minął kolejny miesiąc. Umowa?  
Peter uśmiechnął się.  
\- Umowa – powiedział.

**Author's Note:**

> Pisanie tego było... Trudne, ale potrzebowałam czegoś takiego. Marvel w filmach zdaje się udawać, że Peter nie przeżył piekła i nic mu nie jest i chyba chciałam stanąć przed tym i pokazać, że tak nie jest.  
Pomimo ciężkiego charakteru mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba. Chętnie przyjmę wszelkie opinie, kudosy, właściwie cokolwiek, co da mi jakieś pojęcie, czy zrobiłam to dobrze.


End file.
